Ehlet me knowcuz i have no idea either
by The-Moons-Eternal-Shadow
Summary: This is my first fic ever posted so go easy on me please? Can you imagine two half demons coming to teach at hogwarts? well i can and this is their story


)( hello lovely's this is the first story that i'm willing to post since i am currently on a sugar high. On a side note- this story is just me having some fun with the characters so there's no real plot turners. So leave a review please and thank you!)(

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP universe rather unfortunately really, but i do own the 2 OC's here so yeah i'll hurt ya if ya try to claim them.

'mind speak'

"normal speak"

'normal and mind speak"

You know all that junk that they say about you're first glimpse of Hogwarts castle? Well we (we meaning my adoptive sister and I) have a different view on that. You see we were "chosen" out of a select group to teach at this 'place'. Now when I call it a place I really mean "place". For we will not ever get attached to this castle. The so called reason for this is because we are half demons. Half demons who are trained in all forms of combat, which does include weapons. I guess I should explain something here. You see we were "asked" to teach the new physical defense class.

Now back to the present we are currently riding the boats with the first years. We looked at each other with identical looks of boredom and smirked exactly the same way. Now inside those looks we were thinking the same thing as well, which was 'Man, think about that grand entrance we have planned'. Now i know what must be running through that idiotic brain of yours which would be along the lines of 'do they have a twin bond or what?'. The answer is……No. As we are half demons and mated half demons at that, we possess the ability to read and link our minds together.

'Now where are we?' Squishy asks me through out link. And by the feel of it she's irritated.

'We're close to the bank now' I quickly reply

'Yes! Happy Dance!'

'Well it sounds like someone is ready to create havoc.'

'Well duh! I'm so bored that I could just scream.'

'Don't let me stop you…just don't scare them there first years too much.'

'Aw man….you just have to ruin all my fun!'

'Yes I do otherwise Virgil'd have my ass and you know that'

"Yeah yeah you don't have to keep reminding me that he's making you keep that stick up your ass!"

"Smooth move Einstein now they're gonna think we're nuts!"

' I said that out loud didn't I?'

"Yeah….you did" sweatdrop "and so did I"………….. "IF THAT SHITFACED MAN OF YOURS SHOWS UP I'M GONNA SHOVE A STICK SO FAR UP HIS ASS HE'S GONNA BE GAGGIN ON IT!!!!!"

"Feel better now?"

"Yes" 'Now….checklist….do we have everything?'

'As long as you've go the smoke coveted, I've got the the sound effects…wait….why ate we still in the boats?'

'Wha?'

'Yeah and by the looks of it we've been sitting here's for a while'.

"SHIT!!!!!!!"

)( Meanwhile inside )(

"Now that our bellies are full, I would like to make a few announcements"- Headmaster McGonagall began.

"SHIT!!!!!!!" drifted in through the open windows

"Okay then….students pay attention! Now as you all know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Filch has the newly updated banned items list posted outside of his office and lastly would all seventh years stay behind for further notices. You are dismissed."

All of the students except the seventh years made a hasty exit while wondering what on earth was going on. Soon the hall was empty save those who were requested to stay behind and the heads of houses.

" Now that we are all here I would like to inform you that we've decided to add a new required course to the seventh year curriculum."

Upon hearing this chatter broke out amongst the students, mainly from the golden trio and now surprisingly it was Hermione Granger who spoke up… "Um…Professor if we were to have a new class why wasn't there a book for it on our list?" And even not more surprising it was the newly appointed deputy, Professor Snape who replied next.

"Well Ms. Granger had your and your classmates not broken out in inane chattering we'd already be past this point."

"Heel Severus….Now lets move on. Your new class is Physical and Weapons combat. As your teachers have not yet arrived you shall have to meet them in the morning. Now as for Head boy and girl, we've decided on two of each and they are Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Now heads I ask you to stay behind while the other head off to their dorms.

)( Enter Dead Silence )(

All of a sudden there is a deafening boom that sent the rafters shaking…………….

)( End Chappie )(


End file.
